Crash
by mazeygrace18
Summary: When Tori gets in a car crash does she need a miracle or something else...
1. Crash

Tori walked into school with Trina behind her, reminding her that she has to find a ride to the mall so she can help Trina try on cloths. She spotted the gang at her lockers and said good bye to Trina while she called out for her to get a ride. Tori just rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys!" Tori said walking up to the gang.

"Waz up chica?" Aundre asked.

"After school I'm going to the mall with Trina." She said flatly.

"Oh, good luck with that." Aundre said.

"Yah, will one of you please take me?" She pleaded.

"No!" Jade said.

"Sorry, but driving you there and back while Trina shops for cloths just doesn't sound fun." Aundre said.

"Yah..." Beck said.

"I would love to help you and Trina with shopping, but I don't have a car." Robbi said and they all gave him weird looks.

"Sorry Tori..." Cat said.

"Fine! I'll find someone else!" She said leaving.

"Hey! Sikowitz! Can I um barrow your car?" She asked him. He gave her a confused look and then just pushed it away.

"Sure, I was getting rid of it anyways, you can keep it." He said tossing her the keys.

"Yay! Sikowitz your the best!" She said hugging him. After school Tori walked out to the parking lot and found sikowitz car. She got in and started driving to the mall. She was just down the street from the mall when she was at an intersection. The light turned green and Tori started to go but then a car started speeding towards her from the right side. Tori then hit the accelerator to try and get out of the way, but it was no use. The car came crashing right into the drivers side flipping Tori's car over. Tori smashed her head threw the window when the car hit and blacked out. She slowly woke up and saw she was looking down at thee roof of her car. She realized she was dangling in her car upside down. Then she saw a puddle of something dark red, then she saw a drip fall into the puddle. It looked like it came from her. She felt the top of her head and felt something wet, when she took her hand away she saw the same dark red color. **Blood!** When she realized blood was coming out of her head and blacked out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>plz update, it's my first fanfic! Don't worry I will be posting every day.<strong>_


	2. Finding Out

Trina was waiting at the mall for Tori. it was 4:00 and Tori was supposed to be here at 3:00. Trina has been calling her phone but it went straight to voice mail.

"I swear Tori if you didn't get a ride and your blocking me I'm going to kill you!" She shouted angrily. Then her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Trina? Hunny?" Trina heard her moms voice, but she was crying.

"Mom? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Listen sweaty, Tori got in a bad accident, can you call her friends and tell them to meet us at the hospital?" She asked.

"Oh my god! Of course, I'll call them and be right there!" She said hanging up and dialing Aundre's number.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Andrew! It's Trina I-" She started.

"It's Aundre!" He exclaimed.

"Listen, that's not important!" She pleaded almost about to cry.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Tori! She got in a bad accident! Get your friends and get your butts to the hospital!" she said and hung up. She ran out of the mall and hopped in her car and drove to the hospital. When she got there she saw her parents crying in the waiting room. She ran up to them.

"Mom! Dad! What happened?" She asked.

"She was driving to the mall when a drunk driver hit her, her car flipped over, and she got very badly hurt." Her dad said trying not to cry. Suddenly she felt a wave of guilt come over her. It's all her fault she made her go alone to the mall just for her to try on cloths. If she had driven Tori this wouldn't have happen, or if she wasn't so selfish and had just gone to the mall by herself! She sat down in a chair and started crying.

"This is all my fault, if I had driven her, or even gone by my self she wouldn't be in here!" Trina said crying.

"it's okay hunny, I'm sure she doesn't blame you." Her mom said hugging her. Just then Cat and Aundre came running in, followed by Beck and Jade and then Robbi with out Rex.

"What happened!" They all yelled.

"Tori was driving to the mall and a drunk driver hit her and flipped her car, she is in the emergency room right now." Her dad said again.

"This is all our fault, she asked us for a ride but we all wouldn't give her one." Aundre said.

"No! It's all my fault, I could have given her a ride too, or I didn't have to make her go with me!" Trina said crying.

"I'm sure Tori doesn't blame any of you." Mrs. Vega soothed.

Then the gang sat down with her family all shocked that this happened. Then the doctor came into the room.

"Vega family and friends?" he asked and they all stood up.

"Yes?" Trina asked.

"Well... When she was hit, the other car hit the drivers side and her left arm and leg were crushed, but not broken, she should keep off it for a while, it will hurt, and glass shattered all over and cut her." he said and every ones face went white.

"But that's not the worst part..." he said afraid to continue. Every one couldn't believe there could be worst.

"It seems when the car hit, her head crashed threw the window... Her head cracked open and she has brained damage. She should be back to normal in a month or so but until then she won't be able to communicate with us well. She can understand every thing you say to her, she an think correctly but her brain can't make the rest of her body do what she wants. Her brain and mouth won't work together so she can only talk like a little 2 year old." He said and Mrs. Vega almost past out. Mr. Vega was speechless and too shocked to move. Trina started sobbing and the gang was speechless.

"You can see her now is you wish, she just woke up." he said, snapping every one of there shock.

"Which room?" Cat asked.

"Room 34." He said walking off.


	3. Tori!

Then gang and her family made there way into her room. When they got there Tori was staring into space drooling.

"Tori, Baby?" Her dad asked. She moved her head in his direction and giggled.

"Dad da!" She said clapping. She wanted to ask what was going on and why couldn't she say what she thought.

"My poor baby!" Mrs. Vega cried and ran to her daughter.

"Remember the doctor said Tori can understand us, just she can't say or do what she thinks or wants." Aundre said. _So that's what's wrong with me!_

"Tori, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!" Trina said hugging her.

"Trin Trin!" She exclaimed hugging her. _No it's not Trina!_

"It's our fault too, we should have driven you." Aundre said.

"Plllllll!" She said sticking her tonging out and making that noise, then she started playing with his hair as he knelt down next to her. _No, Aundre! It's not your fault either!_

"I'm so sorry Tor!" Cat cryed.

"Kitty!" She exclaimed starting to bite Cat's hair. _It's not your fault Cat!_

"Tori..." Was all Beck could say.

"Fwuffy!" Tori squealed poofing Beck's hair, and he smiled. _It's not your fault either..._

"Vega, I..." Was all Jade could get out.

"Bwo!" Tori said trying to say blue while holding her blue high lights. _You didn't do anything either._

"If I had a car I would have taken you." Robbi said trying not to cry at the sight of his friend.

"Fro fro!" Tori said patting Robbi's Afro. _I know Robbi, and I don't blame you._

"So what know? What's going to happen to her, she can't go to school." Trina said. _Wait, am I going to be like this for ever!_ But on the out side all Tori could do was cry like a baby.

"Shhhhh, baby it'll be okay. In about a month you'll be back to normal. Shhhhhhh" Her mom said and Tori stopped crying, but now she felt sleepy. She leaned back and closed her eyes...

When she woke up she was sleeping in her bed, with Aundre on her Right and Beck on her left. Jade was sitting next to Beck and Cat was sitting next to Aundre. _What happened?_ But instead of asking her body turned to face Beck and started playing with is hair.

"Poof!" She said sleepily.

"Hey Tor, glad to see your awake." He said smiling at her._ Wait, how long had I been out?_

"Robbi went home after visiting you in the hospital, but he will come back tomorrow. Were going to stay at your place till you get better." Aundre said and Tori sat up to face them all but never stopped playing with Beck's hair and they all smiled.

"What do you want to do?" Cat asked. _I want to go back to normal, but a movie would work too._

"Tubey!" She said. But they all gave her weird looks. She was trying to say TV

"Scween!" She said but there looks never changed. She was trying to say screen._ They can't understand me!_ And Tori's face started to sadden. The rest of the group noticed and started to get worried.

"Mo! B!" Tori said about to cry.

"Movie!" Cat cheered once she figured it out and Tori's face got happy again signaling that Cat got it right.

"Okay, movie it is." Beck said picking up Tori bridal style, because her leg and arm were crushed so she shouldn't be walking.

"Fwuffy!" She said starting to play with Beck's hair again and Beck just smiled at her. Beck then put her down on the coach and sat next to her, while she still played with his hair. Jade sat on the floor in front of them while Cat sat on the other coach. Aundre went up to the TV and took out a couple of movies. The choices were Happily Never After 2, Tangled, or The Princess and the Frog.

"Twangl!" Tori cheered.

"Tangled it is then." Aundre said popping the movie in and sitting next to Cat. By the time the movie ended it was 11:44 and every one was asleep. Cat's head was rested on Aundre's shoulder and his head was resting on hers and his arm draped around hers. Jade was sprawled out on the floor. Tori was sleeping, resting her head on Becks chest and gripping him around the waist like a teddy bear, Beck was leaning back and had a arm around Tori and the other arm was on the top of the couch next to his head. Beck woke up first and looked at the clock, it was 3:46 in the morning. He didn't want to wake Tori up, or move her off him so he just lied down on the couch and Tori was lying down on top of him still with her head on his chest and arms around his waist. But Beck brought a blanket on them and put his arms around Tori so he was holding her, he didn't know why but he enjoyed it. Cat was next to wake up. when she first opened her eyes she saw Tori and beck and smiled, they make a good couple she thought. She looked at the clock and saw it was 5:48, it's still too early to get up. Then she noticed her and Aundre and blushed, but then she just nuzzled into him more and went back to sleep, it felt right. Then Jade woke up. She sat up and stretched, she looked at the clock and saw it was 8:50, time to wake up. Her and the gang decided they would sleep over at Vega's for a month because her parents and Trina had to go away on a business trip so they would all take care of her for them. She looked over and saw Tori and Beck sleeping together. But for some reason she didn't feel jealousy she felt happiness, she kind of started to have feeling for someone else. She then looked at Cat and Aundre and her smile widened. She then got up and started making breakfast for every one plus Robbi, he would be here by breakfast. Just then Robbi opened the door with a bag for the month and Jade smiled at him. He looked at the couples on the coach and then put his bag down and made his way over to her.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked looking over her shoulder.

"Eggs, is that okay?" She asked.

"Sure, do you want me to wake up the others?" He asked.

"No, let them sleep." Jade said.

"Then can I help in any way?" He asked.

"Sure, you can start the bacon." She said grateful to have a hand. Yes, Robbi is the one she started to feel for,, they were both weird/creepy. But they were normal when they want to be.

"So...Rex isn't here?" She asked hoping not to hurt him by asking.

"No, I wanted to see if I was really ready to be without him so I decided to go a month without him and see. Us staying with Tori just helped a lot." He said a little nervous. Jade smiled at him and was proud he was doing this.

"Good for you Robbi, I know you can make it." She said and Robbi smiled at her. Just then Aundre woke up and looked around and noticed Cat. His face got red and then noticed Jade and Robbi and it got even more red. But then he saw Beck and Tori and just smiled.

"Hey Aundre." Jade said just above a whisper.

"Hey guys!" Aundre said, but then covered his mouth. He just woke Cat up. She sat up and stretched.

"Good morning!" She said quiet loudly not realizing Beck and Tori were sleeping and with that they woke up.

"Hey." Beck said while him and Tori sat up.

"Fro Fro!" Tori said pointing to Robbi

"Yes, Fro Fro is back." He said smiling at her.

"Well we just finished breakfast, so come on!" Jade said. Cat and Aundre walked over but Beck picked up Tori again the same way.

"Weeeeee!" She said while he carried her over.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! My computer crashed! To make up for that I'll get two chapters in today!<strong>


	4. How Things Work

Everybody started eating but Tori. _Come on, I can do this, pick up the fork and pick up some eggs and take a bite._ But then Tori used her hands and scooped up some food, while everyone was watching her, and smashed it all over her face. _I can't do anything right!_ Then Tori started crying.

"Aww Tor!" Aundre said.

"Come on Tori no need to cry!" Robbi said.

"I got this!" Cat said. Then she walked over to Tori and took her fork. She scooped up some eggs and opened her mouth. Tori did the same as her body acted like a little 2 year old. Then Cat started acting like the food was a plain and drove it into Tori's mouth. Then Tori's body wouldn't chew and swallow so Cat had to act that out too, and also put the food back in Tori's mouth that fell out. Then Tori clapped and hugged Cat.

"Kitty!" She said.

"Great so Cat can feed her, Beck can carry her and entertain her with is hair. When more do we need?" Aundre asked as Cat kept feeding Tori.

"Well I think Tori would like her body to be able to take a shower and get dressed..." Jade started and all the guys eyes widened. _Oh My Gosh! Where is she going with this?_

"So..." Cat asked.

"So, some one has to help her." She said.

"You can count us guys out!" Beck said holding his hands up.

"I know that, so me and Cat will work together. And relax Tori, if your body can stand in a shower I don't think we need to be in there with you." Jade said. _Well I guess this would work, and besides were all girls._

"Just you guys can't go in Tori's room for this month, unless we tell you to." Cat said laying down the rules.

"You got it." Aundre said speaking for all the guys.

"Is there anything else?" Cat asked.

"Well there is brushing her teeth and doing her make-up, but I guess that falls in getting dressed category." Jade said.

"Then were set!" Robbi said as Cat finished feeding Tori.

"Uht-oh!" Tori said.

"What?" Cat asked.

"Uht-oh!" Tori said more loud.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked worried.

"Uht-Oh!" Tori said crossing her legs and doing a pee-pee dance.

"Oh no! I guess we did forget something!" Cat said.

"What do we do?" Robbi asked.

"Beck you bring her to the bath room and girls you help her... you know." Aundre said and they did as followed.

"Good now we have a bathroom system." Aundre said when Cat and Jade opened the door to let Beck in to pick her up again.

"Weeee!" She screemed when he spun her around.


	5. Fwuffy?

"So what do we do now?" Cat asked.

"Well only Robbi has his bag for the month so I think we should take turns getting ours. I'll go first, while Tori takes a shower." Aundre said while Tori started playing with Beck's hair.

"Okay!" Cat said and Her, Jade, and Beck went upstairs with Tori. Aundre went to his house and got a bag of stuff, then he decided that he would take a quick shower. When he got back to the house he found Tori, Beck, Cat, and Robbi sitting on the coach watching TV. Tori's head was in Beck's lap while she was lying down on the coach.

"Dwe!" She said pointing to him.

"Oh good, I do have a name. I thought it would just be you sticking your tongue out at me." He said and everyone noticed him.

"What took you so long?" Robbi asked.

"I took a quick shower... Where's Jade?" He asked.

"She's taking a shower here and I'm taking one after her." Cat said.

"Or you could go home, get a bag ready and take a shower." Aundre said.

"KK!" She said getting up and leaving. Aundre sat down in her place and started watching TV. A couple minutes later Jade came out.

"I'm going home to get my bag ready." she said walking out the door. When Cat and Jade came back it was Becks turn to go.

"No." Tori said noting moving her head from his lap or letting go of him.

"Come on Tor, I'll be right back."

"Fwuffy..." She said in the saddest voice any of them has ever heard while giving Beck puppy dog eyes.

"Awwww! She's so cute!" Cat said.

"Yah, but I have to go." Beck said finally getting up and walking out the door. When the door closed behind him Tori sat up. She stared at the door and started crying.

"Fwaffy!" She said crying.

"Shhhhh... Beck will be back soon Tor." Aundre said trying to soothe her, but failing. _I know, I can't help it my body wants to cry! Stop it body! Beck will be back soon, your just making it harder for them!_

"Come on Tori..." Jade said.

"I wan Fwuffy!" Tori said.

"Well you can play with my hair, or Aundre's, or Robbi's, or Jade's!" Cat said.

"No! Me wan Fwuffy!" She said again.

"Our hair can be just as fun!" Robbi said sitting in front of Tori and the others joined her. Then Tori grabbed Robbi's hair and pulled. He yelled out in pain as she pulled, witch made her laugh. Then she started pulling the others too! Meanwhile Beck got home and got his bag ready and took a quick shower and blow dried his hair so Tori could still play with it. When he entered Tori's house he saw Aundre, Jade, and Cat holding there heads in pain while Tori was pulling Robbi's hair, hard.

"Fwuffy!" Tori said and stopped pulling Robbi's hair.

"Never... leave ...again, man!" Aundre said running over to him. Then the others followed.

"Ummm?" he said just plain confused on what happened.

"Let's just say the only way to have fun with our hair is to pull it." Robbi said.


	6. Sing!

Then they all sat down and Tori started playing with Beck's hair and giggling. When it was 12 Cat and Aundre started making Lunch. They decided they don't want there hair pulled again so Beck would stay with Tori while a group of two made Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. When they were done Jade and Robbi walked over to the Table and Beck carried Tori. Aundre would be at one end of the table with Jade on his right and Robbi on his left. Cat would sit next to Jade and would feed Tori who was at the other end of the table and Beck would sit to her right next to Robbi, it was a 6 person table.

"Okay so what do we do know?" Aundre asked when they were all done.

"Pwa!" Tori said.

"What?" Robbi asked.

"She said Pwa." Cat said.

"Okay what does that mean?" Aundre asked.

"I don't know." Beck said.

"I think she means play." Cat said and Tori nodded her head.

"Okay what do you want to play?" Aundre asked.

"Bwor Gwam." she said.

"Cat?" Jade asked.

"I think it was Board game." She said and Tori nodded again.

"Great, Cat can translate!" Robbi said.

"Okay lets see witch Board games she has." Aundre said and got up to get the board games while Beck, Jade, Robbi, and Cat cleared the table. Aundre came back with Bingo, Monopoly, and Shoots and Ladders.

"Bigo!" She said.

"Alright, we'll play bingo." Aundre said setting it up. In the end Tori won. That proves even two year olds can win!

"What's her prize?" Cat asked.

"A ring pop!" Aundre said handing it to Tori.

"Wig pop!" She exclaimed.

"Now what?" Jade asked.

"Now I will play you all a song on the piano!" He said and started playing Make it Shine.

"Here I am, once again. Feeling lost but now and then. I breath it in, to let it go." He sang.

"You don't know where you are now or what did it come to, if only somebody could see. When you figure out how, your lost in the moment. You disappear!" Every one minus Tori and Aundre sang.

"You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action, you're never gonna think you'll be the main attraction. Not a fantasy, just remember me, when it turns out right." This time Aundre joined in.

"Cuz you know that if you live in your imagination" ,Tori joined in but they all stopped singing and listened, " Tomorrow you'll be every body's fascination. In my victory, just remember me, when I make it shine!" She sang. Then everyone started to get excited.

"Tori! You sang!" Cat said hugging her.

"Cat..." She said. You can hear that it was hard for her to say it.

"You said my name!" She said.

"What's happening?" Jade asked.

"I... I... Can speak." She said, but it's still hard.

"How?" Jade asked.

"The power of music!" Aundre said.

"I'm normal?" Tori said, but it was less harder.

"You're back." Beck said hugging her.

"I think we should go get her checked up." Robbi said heading towards the door. They all followed and Beck picked up Tori. When they got there they all went in Tori's room while the doctor was checking her out.


	7. It's Not a Miracle, It's Music!

"It's a miracle! She's fine!" The doctor said. Aundre then picked up Cat and spun her around. When he put her down she kissed him. Aundre was shocked but then kissed back. Then they broke apart and smiled at each other.

"It's not a miracle doctor, it's music." Aundre said still smiling at Cat. Jade and Beck went to talk so they left the room.

"Listen Beck, it's not you, it's me." Jade started.

"You like Robbi." Beck said smiling at her. She blushed but nodded.

"It's okay Jade, I kinda like Tori now too." He said and Jade smiled at him. Then they walked back in the room. When they walked in Aundre's arm was around Cat and they were all talking, Tori was still sitting on the bed because she still can't walk.

"So what up with you two?" Aundre asked.

"We are broken up." Beck and Jade said smiling.

"your very happy for a broken up couple." Aundre said.

"Well we both agreed and thought we should see new people." Jade said looking at Robbi and he blushed.

"So when do we go?" Beck asked.

"Now, we were just waiting for you two to come back. Because you kinda need to..." Tori said to Beck slightly blushing.

"Oh! Yah, here." Beck said scooping her up.

"Let's go!" He said as he started to take Tori out out of the room while every one followed.


	8. You!

When they got home They decided to watch Happily After 2. When it was over it was 5 so they played poker for 3 hours and then watched The Princess and the Frog. When that was over it was 10:14 and Everyone was asleep. Cat was sleeping on Aundre's shoulder and held him around the waist. Aundre had his arms around her and rested his head on hers and they were cuddling. They were officially a couple. Tori feel asleep in Beck's lap and he was leaning back with his arms stretched out along the top of the coach. Robbi and Jade were on the floor with there heads leaning against each other. Jade woke up around 7 in the morning and woke Robbi up.

"Sorry!" She said in a hushed whisper and was blushing.

"It's okay." He said blushing too.

"Yah... So we should make breakfast." Jade said starting to get up and Robbi followed her.

"Okay... So you and Beck..." he asked as he started to make french toast.

"Yah... You know, we liked different people." She said.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yah, you can obviously see who he likes." She said nodding over to him and Tori while smiling. She thought they were cute together.

"Yah, so... Who do you like?" He asked and Jades face got red.

"Oh, me?" She asked stalling.

"Yes, you." He said.

"Oh, well he's a great guy." She said.

"Yah but who?" He asked.

"Ummm... You." She said even quieter than whisper.

"Me?" He asked blushing.

"Yes, you... But I get it you don't like me back... You-" She was cut off by Robbi kissing her.

"I like you too." He said and they started kissing again. They stopped when they heard cheering and clapping, they turned to see the others awake. Jade and Robbi blushed a deep red.

"So? Who wants breakfast?" Jade said and they came over to change the subject, of course with Beck caring Tori. While they were eating every one was quiet.

"So... You two?" Cat asked.

"Yah..." Jade said and her and Robbi blushed.

"Now we just need you two to get together." Aundre said pointing to Tori and Beck and they blushed a deep deep red.

"What?" They both said and every one else started laughing.


	9. The Beach

When they were done eating they started watching TV. They watched for like an hour and a half until they started to get dressed for the day. First was Tori to take a shower. Beck carried her up the stairs to her room and Jade and Cat went there to help.  
>"Beck!" Jade called down the stairs to the guys who were watching TV again waiting for there turn.<br>"What?" He yelled back not taking his eyes off the TV screen.  
>"Tori's ready to come down now!" She yelled back. Beck got up and went up the stairs. When he came back down he was carrying the wet haired Tori with Cat behind them.<br>"Where's Jade?" Robbi asked.  
>"She is taking a shower now." Cat said as she sat down next to Aundre and Beck set Tori down and sat in between her and Robbi.<br>"Okay." Robbi said turning back to the TV.  
>"Soooo... Cat... I was thinking... Do you want to get lunch together?" Aundre asked.<br>"Sure! I'd love to!" She said and kissed him.  
>"Hey can me and Jade double date?" Robbi asked.<br>"Sure!" They both said smiling. after 30min later Jade came down stairs with wet black hair.  
>"Hey Jade do you want to go on a double date with Aundre and Cat?" Robbi asked her and she smiled.<br>"Sounds like a plain." She said sitting down next to him. When it was 12 Robbi, Jade, Aundre, and Cat went out on their double date leaving Beck and Tori alone.  
>"Soooo... What do you want to do now?" Beck asked Tori.<br>"I don't know... I'm feeling like the beach today." She said with a shrug.  
>"Then the beach we will go!" Beck declared picking her up and running out the door while Tori was laughing.<br>"Beck! We need our stuff!" Tori said still laughing.  
>"To the house!" Beck declared again and ran back inside letting Tori in her room so she could change. When they were both done Beck picked Tori up again.<br>"We ready?" He asked while she nodded.  
>"To the beach!" he declared again as he ran to his car and Tori laughing at him. In the car ride Tori turned on the radio and started singing along and Beck couldn't help but smile. But every now and then Tori would look out the window worried that a car would hit them, this made Beck worried as well. Then they reached a red light.<br>"Tor..." He said making Tori look away from the window.  
>"Yah?" She asked nervously.<br>"We'll be fine." He told her but she didn't change.  
>"How can you be sure?" She asked him with sadness in her eyes.<br>"Trust me." He said taking her hand and looking her in the eyes. She nodded and relaxed into her seat. She then started singing to the song again and Beck smiled. When they got to the beach Beck carried Tori who was holding all the stuff. Beck set up the blanket and picnic basket while Tori watched. Beck was wearing red swim trunks and Tori was wearing a blue bikini.

"So what will you be having?" Beck asked looking threw the basket.

"I don't know… Blt?" She asked.

"Right away miss!" He said whipping up their sandwiches.

"Here you are." Beck said handing Tori her sandwich.

"Thank you sir!" She said.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Beck asked.

"I don't know… Beck?" Tori asked.

"Yes?" He said.

"What did you think of me when I was acting like a two year old?" She asked.

"I thought you were the pretties 2 year old I've ever met." He said and smiled at her and she smiled back. They were now both lying down on the blanket facing each other.

"But really…" She said.

"… I thought that even though you were acting like you were 2 you were still my best friend and I would rather have you act like that then never having you around again. I thought it was a blessing you were safe." He said completely serious and looking in to her eyes. Then they both starting to lean in. Right when their lips were about to touch their phones went off. They both snapped their heads back and blushed. Beck cleared her throat and picked up is phone while Tori answered her phone looking in some random direction.

"Hello?" Tori asked.

"Tori!" Cat said panicky.

"Cat? What's wrong?" Tori asked.

"Robbi and Jade!" She said.

"What? What happened?" Tori asked.

"We were at the restaurant and Hayley and Tera showed up, and Jade and Hayley started fighting and Robbi told Jade to stop and then Jade said that Robbi was siding with Hayley and then Hayley kissed Robbi and Jade ran out crying and drove off and she locked her self in your room and will only talk to you and me together and Robbi has to stay on the ground floor." Cat said really fast.

"Okay calmed down, me and Beck will be right there." Tori said hanging up.

"That was Aundre and he sai-" Beck started but Tori cut him off.

"I know that was Cat, let's hurry." She said packing up and Beck picked her up and got in his car. They drove off to Tori's house in silence. They were still embarrassed about what happened before the phone call.

* * *

><p><strong>Srry it's been soo long but between school, homework, volunteer work, and sports I have a lot of time. Next Chapter you can find out more about the date. Plz review!<br>**


	10. The Problem

When they got to the house Beck ran around and got Tori. He carried her into the house and saw Andre sitting on the couch watching Robbi pacing back and forth and ran upstairs. He saw Cat waiting out side Tori's room and ran to her.

"Cat!" He said.

"Here I'll help Tori in you go down stairs and help Andre with Robbi." She said as Beck put Tori down and Cat had Tori lean on her. When Beck left Cat opened the door and they went in. When they walked in they found Jade sitting there sobbing on Tori's bed.

"Jade! What happened?" Tori asked

"Well We were all at the restaurant eating when…"

_Andre, Cat, Jade, and Robbi were all sitting at a table and laughing. Andre had his arm around Cat and Robbi had his arm around Jade._

"_Well, well, well what do we have here?" Asked a familiar voice. Jade slowly turned around to see Hayley and Tera standing there._

"_What do you want?" Jade snapped._

"_Jade…" Robbi warned._

"_What? Just asking." Jade said flashing him an innocent smile._

"_No it's fine we were just passing threw…" Hayley said starting to walk away when she accidentally pushed Jades water on her._

"_Oopps!" Hayley said in fake sincerity with Tera snickering behind her._

"_That's it!" Jade said lifting her fist in the air about to punch her when Robbi runs in between them._

"_Jade." He says sternly._

"_What she's asking for it!" Jade said and all Andre and Cat could do was watch._

"_Jade…" Robbi said again._

"_What a man…" Hayley says and starts to rub Robbi's arm._

"_Quit rubbing my boyfriend!" Jade yells at Hayley._

"_Jade…" Robbi said._

"_Why do you keep taking her side?" Jade yelled almost in tears_

"_Jade I-" but Robbi was cut off by Hayley._

"_Because maybe because he's tired of you and wants a real girl who will treat him right!" Hayley said and kissed Robbi. Robbi of course didn't know how to react and did nothing but not move. By now Jade was already running out of the restaurant in tears…_

"Why would Robbi do that?" Tori asked as Jade was bawling at the memory.

"I don't know…" Cat said

"It's like Beck all over again, first the spilled drink, then rubbing my boyfriend, and then the kiss!" Jade cried.

"Come on Jade, you know that had nothing to do with why you guys broke up. You just grew apart and fell out of love." Cat said.

"Yah I guess you're right… But I'm not forgiving Robbi!" Jade said and by now she stopped crying.

"Let's just wait and see what Robbi has to say before we make decisions." Tori said.

"Fine But I'm not leaving and he can't come up here until then." Jade said crossing her arms.

"Fine!" Cat and Tori say together and Cat helps Tori leave.

_-__**Meanwhile**__-_

"Okay so what happened?" Beck asked.

"Well we were at the restaurant and Hayley and Tera showed up and Hayley was hitting on Robbi, and Robbi was trying to calm Jade down but it didn't come out right, and then Hayley kissed Robbi and Jade ran out crying. Now Jade locked herself in Tori's room and only will talk to them." Andre said sitting on the coach as Robbi was walking back and forth racking his head.

"Wow…" Was all Beck could say.

"I messed up big time!" Robbi yelled pulling his hair.

"Come on you can get threw this, you love her don't you?" Beck asked taking a seat on the coach.

"More than anything…" Robbi said plopping himself down.

"Then you just have to show her that you love her and not Hayley." Andre said.

"You're right, I'll do what ever it takes to get her back!" Robbi declared standing up.


End file.
